riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Hill Fax Town
The Siege Of Hill Fax Town ''(November 3rd 1213 - November 14 1213)'' Would Be Rivera Federation's last point of Attack in Jeromoria. The Rivera Federation despite their major victory and occupation of the Rouge Capital of Replodover was starting to lose too much steam, but high command ordered them to finish off the Rouges by pressing their Attack so that they would be the only Military branch on Rivera. The Attack back fires during the Siege of Hill Fax Town when the Rivera Federation was stalled and forced to retreat due to tremendous loses. The victory at Hill Fax Town not only re lifted the spirits of the Rivera Rouge Forces, but also brought an end to the Rivera Federation's only chance of ever advancing farther into Jeromoria. Occupation Of Roar Fields After Replodover. The Rivera Rouge Forces retreated East to the City of Hill Fax Town. After 6,000 Miles they began to develop defenses from all over the Perimeter, If the Rivera Federation should continue to Invade Jeromoria. Eventually they did, with an Army of 70,000,000 Strong making their way from River Federation Occupied Replodover To Roar Fields, where Rouge Forces are ready and waiting. On November 3rd 1213 There was a major Battle going on in the fields of Roar. Rivera Federation Artillery Tanks bombarded the Rouge Trench Lines, as they Made their way into the fields. The Rouges along with Air support bombarded the Rivera Federation Advance as best as they could, and they were almost victorious and managed to hold their ground for a couple of Hours, until Unfortunately The Rivera Federation gained some air support of their own and a major Dog fight between Rivera Federation and Rouge Fighters and Bombers occurred in the Skies above Roar Fields. The Rivera Core 31 entered Hall Forest In order to try and Flank the Rouge Army, but a heavy Battle between the two heavy armored cores occurred in the Forest stalling The Rivera Federation's first line of Flank. A second line moved through the swampy areas to the Right of the Battle Field, but again they were stopped by Rouge Defenders. Despite major Bombings from the Rivera Federation The Rouge forces managed to hold the flanks for hours, due to more troops coming in from both the East, and the West. Unfortunately the Third Flank managed to break through The Rouges, Lines in Hall Forest forcing them too pull back, in horror. With the Left flank opened the Rivera Federation countered attack and smashed half of the Rouge lines sending them falling back to Cora Town. The Rivera Federation entered Cora Town, reducing the city into a wasteland, and occupying almost 70% Of the City and with the help of Artillery Support the Rouges were forced to Leave Cora Town. The Rouges than entered Gorge Hill, their last line of defense between them and the City of Hill Fax Town. The Rouges this time was ready and waiting along with Artillery Support this time, and automatically fired MG.42's at the incoming Rivera Federation Forces as they made their way up the Hill. As Rouge Artillery pounded the Advance the Rivera Federation Artillery Tanks had to focus more on them rather than the Rouge forces. Battle raged on Gorge Hill for 1 Day, but ended in victory for the Rivera Federation due to more Air Support that arrived and stalled the Rouge Air Support. The Rouges did managed to put up strong MG.42 Post ions up In the Buildings as well as Minefields and Road Blocks, but howloing will they Last. The Rouges than pulled back towards the City of Hill Fax Town, that is was about 40 Miles away, and closing. The Rouges filled the City with as many defenses that they can patch together awaiting the Occupying Rivera Federation Forces. However their seemed to be an area known as Boar gap In the Rivera Federation Lines, that can stall their Advance before they reach the city. The Rouges with an army of 110,000 Strong make their way to Boar Gap, where they planned on holding the Rivera Federation forces long enough so that their defenses in the City, can be accomplished if they should, fail than the Rivera Federation will overwhelm the Rouges in the City, and if Hill Fax Town falls, than The Rivera Rouge Forces will Cease to Exist. The Siege Of Hill Fax Town was about to Begin. Hill Fax Town will determine the Fate Of Planet Rivera's Second Military Branch. Road To Hill Fax Town As The Rivera Federation made their Way to Hill Fax Town their advance is stalled at Boars Gap, where they were ambushed by Rouge Core Tanks, firing from the High ground. The Rouges began to gained the upper hand, and managed to push the Rivera Federation back a couple of Miles, back to Gorge Hill, where they remained on the Suburbs, like a blockaded position The Rouges fired upon the Rivera Federation Counter Attack, that forced them too retreat due to too many Core Tanks. The Rivera Federation charged again this time with Artillery Support and managed to break through the Rouges Blockade, and push them back to Boar Gap, where they again suffered fire from the High ground, but Due too Rivera Federation Artillery the Rouges were forced to Abandon their position and flee back To Hill Fax Town where they have just received that the city is read with Stand by Artillery and Planes. However the Rivera Federation Advance was again stalled at Ford Town where Rouge Forces launched another ambush wiping out almost about more than 40 Tanks and APC's The Rivera Federation responded back with Air Support as they covered the Forest with Heavy Payloads, and R-39's. The Rouges moved deeper into the Woods until they were out of range of the Rivera Federation Planes, Eventually they reach forest that is so thick, that It became almost impossible to see them from the sky. Rivera Federation command send infantry into the woods where they were easy targets for Guerrilla War Fare. Only a hand full of Tanks were allowed in, but like the Infantry they were ambushed by Rocket Propelled Grenades. Despite heavy loses the Rouges continued to hold their ground at Harp Woods. Rivera Federation Command was getting tired of the Rouges stalling them and advised the idea of using their planes to drop payloads from all over the Harp Woods, known as Operation Hail Storm. From Up to 230 Planes the Rivera Federation dropped over 60 Normal Payloads along with about 10 R-39's wiping out almost the whole forest and almost destroying, it as well. The Good news was that Rouge Fighters soon appeared in order to hold off the Rivera Federation planes, but the Bad news was that The Rivera Federation Heavy armor began to move past the Rouge lines and onward to Hill Fax Town, Operation Hail Storm was a diversion to Draw the Rouges in Confusion so that the Rivera Federation can pas through Boar's Gap and continue to advance on Hill Fax Town. With much Of the Rouges trapped In the Harp Woods the Rouges were caught by Surprise In The Suburban Town of Burrow Village where the Rivera Federation occupied already almost 14% Of the City than later the whole Suburbs belonged to the Rivera Federation with Hill Fax Town on the Other side of the Fairer River within their grasp. Artillery Bombardment The Rivera Federation entered Burrow Village in a matter of minutes and already began to set up a perimeter in order to place artillery and rail gun emplacements. The Rouges tried to mount a full scale Invasion in order to free Burrow Village from the Rivera Federation, unfortunately the 82nd Rivera Hell Cores began to bomb Hill Fax Town into a giant state of mass ruble completely slowing down the Rivera Rouge forces. As the batteries began to to move into position. They began to let loose with a full scale bombardment of the whole city. As the Citizens of Hill Fax Town remained in bomb shelters and inside many other protection areas. The first Bombardment lasted for up to 4 to 6 Hours. The Rivera Federation broadcast ed a warning to the citizens and Rouge defenders by Loud speakers giving them a chance to surrender, and to hand over the city of Hill Fax Town. The Rouges however responded with the Words, "Gora Heil Hell!" (Go To Hell!) realizing that if the forces of Rouges leave the city of Hill Fax Town for occupation than them and the whole continent of Jeromoria will be under Rivera Federation control meaning that they will be the only military branch of the whole planet. The Rivera Federation replied to the Rouge response by a second artillery bombardment that servilely took lives away and destroyed many of the Rouge Factories as well. Despite the heavy Rivera Federation artillery Bombardment the forces of the Rivera Rouges still refused to surrender, but were beginning to lack fuel and other vital supplies that are considered to be very important to machines, and they even received a great word that their were trucks coming in from the mainland, filled with ammunition Gas including warm New types of Armored Plates for the winter that was just around the corner. On November 10th 1213, as it began to snow the Rivera Federation gathered a group of new prototype artillery vehicles known as Hell Bombardments that will be tested and taken part in the Siege of Hill Fax Town. At 12:00Am the Rivera Federation bombarded Hill Fax Town a Third time causing tremendous more damage than they have done during the second bombardment. The Rouge forces of Rivera however still refuse to surrender as the Rivera Federation was beginning to run out of Patience. They realized that attacks from the air and from artillery just wasn't going to be do anything, So the Rivera Federation decided to shell them a fourth and final time with new and improved experimental R.34 Payloads that have just been developed from Beltlogger 12. Shelling occurred again for the fourth time, and much of the Rouge Citizens, and defenders hidden inside the bomb shelters are now brutally terrified and worried that nobody is going to come to aide them in order to help the Rouge Defenders on the surface to defend their city against the Rivera Federation. However The Rouges still refuse to give their city up as the Rivera Federation began to mount for a fifth Bombardment, but the Luftwaffe prevented that by distracting the Rivera Federation over Burrow village by destroying key targets such as Warehouses and Factory's that may look like a storage site that aides the shelling of the Rivera Federation Artillery. The Rouge Supply trucks coming in from the Mainland were strategic targets for Rivera Federation bombers, and began to suffer tremendous losses but they still continued to move forward despite attacks from the air, and from the ground. At 4:00 Am the trucks arrived with fresh supplies and also with the most happiest news ever. The Rouge forces have united At Encore fields and are heading to their way provide support. Operation Hord has commenced. First Wave After the failure of much of the Artillery attacks. The Rivera Federation 3rd Armor cores have massed At Occupied Burrow Village, where they were they crossed the Jor River and made their way up towards the ruins of Hill Fax Town receiving heavy loses from MG 42's hidden among the ruins of what's left of the city. Despite the heavy artillery Barrage on the city the Rouges managed to shield themselves within the Underground Bases that were located all over the heart of Hill Fax Town or what's left of it. Second Wave were the first anti Tank killers over the Panzerschreck developed from Rivera's Industries during the Battle Of Hill Fax Town.]] Rivera Federation Retreat